To maintain the effectiveness and safety of firearms, they must be adequately protected from rain, dirt and other environmental hazards. This especially is true with the more sensitive bolt and telescopic sight mechanism of a firearm where often the slightest rust or foreign particle can affect adversely the accuracy of the scope and the performance of the firearm. Thus, not only must the bolt and telescopic sight mechanism of firearms be protected while in storage, but likewise, on hunting trips and other excursions where the firearm is carried through difficult terrain and adverse environments, adequate protection must be supplied.
Some firearm covers provide the needed protection in the critical areas of the scope and bolt mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 35,456 to Leverich and U.S. Pat. No. 2,932,334 to Steen are examples of such protective covers. However, it is believed that the use of these protective covers are limited since not only are they difficult and unwieldy to handle, but their removal from the firearm is time consuming. Thus, their use is impractical to those hunters who prefer to maintain a protective cover on a firearm at all times during a hunting trip except when the firearm is discharged. For these hunters, the protective cover is removed when game has been spotted. Thus, a protective cover must be adapted for quick, releasable engagement with the firearm to assure that the firearm is ready for sighting and discharge before the game has fled. Preferably, the cover also should be removable with as little noise as possible since the slightest noise in the still of either the woods, marshes or prairies often will alarm even the most unapprehensive game animal.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a detachable cover for protecting the telescopic sight and bolt mechanism of a firearm which is detachable from the firearm with minimum time and effort.
It is another object of this invention to provide a detachable cover for protecting the telescopic sight and bolt mechanism of a firearm which is detachable from the firearm while creating minimum noise during removal.